M comme Mauditement Merveilleux ?
by Laetitia Osborne
Summary: Lily sufoque sous les revisions quand une pause chocolat s'impose au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Mais que se passetil quand elle avale trop vite ses ganaches ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages et le contexte sont nés de l'imagination de Rowling.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Je vous présente ma seconde fan fiction. J'essaye désespérément de supprimer la première (elle a été écrite il y a deux ans et je la trouve affreuse) et j'aimerai savoir si quelqu'un sait comment faire ? Oui ? Non ?

J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira et puis sinon fk

Laetitia Osborne

PS : Ce chapitre sera une peu passif, il ne sert qu'a entrer dans l'histoire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_L'acide phosphorique protégeait les sorciers du V°sc. des potions courbaturantes. L'acide phosphorique protégeait les sorciers du V°sc. des potions courbaturantes. L'acide phosphorique protégeait les sorciers du V°sc. des potions courbaturantes. L'acide phosphorique protégeait les sorciers du V°sc. des potions courbaturantes. L'acide phosphorique protégeait les sorciers du V°sc. des potions courbaturantes. L'acide phosphorique protégeait les sorciers du V°sc. des potions courbaturantes. L'acide phosphorique protégeait les sorciers du V°sc. des potions courbaturantes. L'acide phosphorique protégeait les sorciers du V°sc. des potions courbaturantes. L'acide phosphorique protégeait les sorciers du V°sc. des potions courbaturantes. L'acide phosphorique protégeait les sorciers du V°sc. des potions courbaturantes. L'acide phosphorique protégeait les sorciers du V°sc. des potions courbaturantes. L'acide phosphorique protégeait les sorciers du V°sc. des potions courbaturantes._

Elle lisait désespérément la même phrase depuis déjà dix minutes, mais il sembla qu'elle avait atteint le point de non-retour fatidique : Lily Evans, élève de sixième année à l'école de magie Poudlard, préfette-en-chef de son état, succombait lamentablement à 5 longues et interminables heures de révisions.

Elle referma son énorme livre de Potion et s'affala sur la table basse de sa salle commune. Comment en était-elle arrivé là ? À étudier pour ses examens de fins d'année un samedi après-midi resplendissant au lieu de profiter de la chaleur de l'été caniculaire qui s'annonçait ?!

Elle fouilla dans les fins fond de sa mémoire (autant que le lui permettait son cerveau engourdi par tant de réflexion)

_Flash-back du Samedi 10 Février :_

Lily ! Tu révises pas les Potions ?

Non. Je sors avec Samantha aujourd'hui, désolée !

_Flash-back du Samedi 27 Mars :_

Tu viens à la bibliothèque, Lilounette ?

Non, merci. Je vais boire un coup aux trois balais !

_Flash-back du Samedi 6 Avril :_

-Hein . Lily, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Heu… j'ouvre mon bouquin de Méta…

Tu veux pas plutôt piquer une tête dans le lac ?

Et les exemples étaient nombreux ! Tant et si bien qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir ne serai-ce que relus une quelconque leçon depuis Septembre. Désespérant ! Et dire que tout le monde la prenait pour une élève modèle…

Une pause semblait s'imposer ! Elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un pour l'accompagner se goinfrer de Dragées Surprises de Berty Crochue ! Le sucre n'était-il pas le meilleur carburant cérébral ? Heureusement qu'elle avait une conscience professionnelle et qu'elle prenait soin de son corps ! Imaginez ce qui pourrait arriver ?! Elle pourrait faire une crise d'hypoglycémie, elle pourrait s'évanouir là, ici, et personne ne reviendrait avant ce soir, moment où il serait trop tard pour revenir en arrière !

Une pause chocolat était indispensable, question de révision !

Elle monta l'escalier jusqu'au dortoir et ouvrit la porte en bois sur laquelle étaient gravés les noms des résidentes, mais ne vit personne. Loin de se décourager, elle descendit jusque dans la Grande Salle, mais là encore, il n'y avait personne, du moins personne à qu'elle pouvait inviter. Que lui restait-il ? Les Salles De Bains ? Non. Les Cuisines ? Non. La Bibliothèque ? Nooooooooooooon. La tour d'Astronomie ? Parfait ! Elle irait là-haut manger ses bonbons toute seule puisque personne n'était disposé à l'accompagnée ! Tant mieux : il lui en restera plus !

Faisant escale aux cuisines pour demander les meilleures ganaches au chocolat noir, elle agrippa au passage une bouteille de champagne (Rien ne se marie mieux avec le chocolat) et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon qui montait jusqu'au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Essoufflée, elle s'assied sur le rebord de la balustrade, les pieds dans le vide faisant apparaître d'un geste rapide, et qui semblait habituel, un longue et fine flûte de champagne en verre.

La tour d'Astronomie permettait de profiter du plus fabuleux paysage de tout Poudlard, autant le jour que la nuit. L'herbe verdoyante de Juin était parsemée çà et là de petites fleurs blanches qui donnaient une allure paradisiaque aux jardins. À l'Est, on pouvait observer les courbes des montagnes mystiques qui protégeaient le château des attaques maléfiques comme des regards indésirables des moldus qui s'aventuraient parfois au-delà de leur territoire. On les disait peuplées d'elfes, d'ogres ou de colonies de loups-garous qui se disputaient depuis la nuit des temps quelques parcelles de forêt. Et au pied de ces majestueuses montagnes, tel un hall d'entrée dans ce monde magique et terrifiant, trônait la Forêt Interdite et ses arbres noirs et effrayants. L'Ouest offrait quant à lui le plus féerique des spectacles : les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur un immense lac formant de petits diamants étincelant à sa surface. On surprenait parfois un Calmar Géant étendant ses tentacules au-dessus des baigneurs pour fuir le chant hypnotisant les Sirènes.

Mais trêve d'observations contemplatives ! Il restait encore une année à Lily pour profiter de Poudlard et de son paysage enchanteur alors que ces ganaches seront immangeables dans moins de quelques heures !

Et forte de sa nouvelle résolution, elle rempli sa coupe sa champagne et fourra une énorme ganache dans sa bouche. Chcrounch, chcrounch. Le chocolat était si bon qu'elle en avait partout autour de la bouche, c'était délicieux ! Elle fit passer le tous avec la flûte et se mit à observer les petits veinards qui profitaient du soleil.

Un couple semblait s'être donné rendez-vous près du pied de la tour et Lily n'éprouva aucune gêne à observer la scène. Après tout, qu'y avait-il de mal à ça ? Elle les trouvait trop chou…

Oh ! Non. Il s'agissait encore de Potter et d'une de ses nouvelles greluches dont elle ne distinguait pas encore le visage. À quoi bon, Potter ne se souciait pas de leurs traits mais plus de leur poitrine. Quel goujat ! Fut un temps, il la draguait éhontément. Il la suivait de partout en la suppliant de sortir avec lui. Au début, elle avait cru à une nouvelle blague des Maraudeurs puis peu à peu elle s'était attachée à lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle le surprenne dans les bras d'une Marie-couche-toi-là blonde. Depuis, Lily ne le fréquentait plus, le traitait avec l'indifférence la plus total, allant même parfois jusqu'à simuler de la sympathie pour lui. Elle avait tiré un trait sur cette période de sa vie et n'en voulait quasiment plus à ce prétentieux arrogant qu'elle considérait désormais comme une bouse de dragon ambulante.

Pfff… Qui était donc sa nouvelle pimbêche ? Elle se pencha en avant pour mieux la voir. Elle en parlerait ce soir à Virginie, sa meilleure amie, et ensemble, elles pourraient critiquer Potter et la poufiasse en question toute la soirée devant un bon film en se goinfrant de tous les bonbons qui passeraient dans les 150 mètres à la ronde. Virginie était très douée pour remonter le moral ! Elle avait des cheveux châtains (tiens… ce bouffon de Potter s'était-il acheté du goût ?) et… Virginie !!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Je sais, il n'y a pas d'action pour le moment, mais j'en mettrais au prochain chapitre, il faut juste que je prenne mes marques dans l'histoire ?

Une petite Review tout de même ? Critiquez, commentez, conseillez, complimentez !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

Laetitia Osborne


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Tout (excepté le scénario) appartient à Rowling.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je suis très flattée d'avoir intéressée autant de lecteurs ! C'est merveilleux ! Je ne pensais réellement pas recevoir autant de reviews. À cause de vous je me demande si ce chapitre est assez bien pour être mis en ligne ! Vous êtes fiers ?!

**Liza143** : Merci beaucoup mais ne t'inquiète pas : je compte ajouter de l'action dès ce nouveau chapitre ! (Je suis ravie de savoir que quelqu'un comprend ma douleur de la phrase qu'on relit des milliers de fois )

**Senslo et tchingtchong **: Tout d'abord, j'apprécie beaucoup vos pseudos. La réaction de Lily ne se fait pas attendre…

**Malilite **: Essaye les ganaches-champagne : c'est super bon !

**Chocolatine **: Je vois que ton pseudo s'accorde bien avec le thème du chapitre ! Aaah, la première fan de mon premier chapitre…Premier d'une longue lignée j'espère (pour les deux !) !

**Lili **: Que te dire d'autre que…Je continue !

**Sally **: Ben…La suite !

**Calim **: On n'insulte pas Virginie

Excusez- moi pour le retard, pendant un teps (un long temps) j'ai oublié que j'avais écrit cette fiction . Excusez- moi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 2 : Une cerfochée fantastisque

Point de vue de Lily Evans

Hein ?! Hein Quoi !!! Virginie ! MA Virginie ?! Avec MON James ?! Enfin, non, pas mon James… heu Potter. Virginie et Potter ! Elle sort avec ce c-- !!! J'y crois pas. Argn !!!

Aaaaah, aaaaaah non !!! Pas maintenant !!! C'est pas possible ça arrive qu'a moi !

ARRET SUR IMAGE.

Retour au point de vue exterieur

Lily, dans son étonnement le plus totale, bascula dans le vide (nda : que personne ne mette en doute la crédibilité de ma situation !). Elle tombait donc en criant un « Aaaaaaaaaaaargn » hystérique lorsque Virginie leva le regard vers le ciel.

Non, c'était tout bonnement incroyable. Elle voyait sa vie défiler devant elle ! Son premier biberon, les repas chez ses grands parents, les spaghettis qu'elle avait mangés en France, son petit déjeuné, les ganaches qu'elle venait de s'enfiler, toute sa vie quoi !

Non, elle ne pouvait pas terminer comme ça ! En aillant pour dernière vision terrestre le regard vide de Potter !

Quoi qu'avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait peu être l'écrasé dans sa chute ? L'aplatir sous son poids mort et l'étouffer ! En somme, une dernière bonne action…

C'était étrange tout de même… Elle voyait tout au ralenti : Potter ouvrir lentement ses yeux étonnés, Virginie lever le bras vers le ciel, empoignant sa baguette…

Ah non ! Non contente de pactiser avec l'ennemi, elle voulait la privée de sa dernière volonté ?! Cette traîtresse voulait sauver Potter en embrochant son ex-meilleure amie sur sa baguette ?! Quelle…

Paf !!!

Lily ouvrit les yeux. Elle état allongé sur Potter et Virginie la regardait d'un air horrifié. Elle était sûrement un fantôme ! Son cadavre devait avoir assommé Potter et son esprit s'en allait de son corps ! C'était la déduction la plus logique ! Et Virginie s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, elle regardait son cadavre d'un air coupable ! Ahaha !!! Bien fait !

Lily releva la tête, la lumière blanche était là, resplendissante au dessus de sa tête, elle l'attendait. C'est alors qu'elle se releva et étendit les bras pour s'envoler vers le Paradis (puisqu'elle allait au paradis !) où l'attendaient Georges et Maria-Isabelle, ses deux anciens hamsters !

« Heu, Lily tu te sens bien ? » demanda la voix de Virginie, choquée.

Pourquoi donc Lily étendait-elle les bras vers le soleil en marchant sur le dos de James ? La chute lui avait donc laissé des séquelles ?

« Hein ? Quoi ! ah ! Je suis vivante ! Je suis vivante !!! Je suis vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaante !!! » s'écrait Lily en sautant comme une aliénée sur les vertèbres déjà fragilisées du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Virginie souriait en voyant le spectacle touchant de sa meilleure amie broyant allégrement la colonne vertébrale de James…que c'était touchant !

Puis elle arrêta d'un seul coup (ce n'est pas l'avis de James, bien sur) ses bonds, descendit du dos du torturé qui ne se releva pas (pfff, quel flemmard…)…

« Espèce de…de…de traîtresse ! Fausse meilleure amie ! »

Et se furent les derniers mots d'une Lily hors d'elle qui courait à travers le parc vers la Forêt Interdire. (le scénario est un peu bateau et on fait ce qu'on peu avec ce qu'on a)

Virginie, quant à elle, ouvrait grand les yeux, choqué, son cerveau analysant difficilement l'enchaînement des évènements. Récapitulons : Alors qu'elle discutait avec James, Lily est tombée du ciel en se jetant sur eux, elle lui avait jeté un sort pour l'alléger et James s'est mis en dessous d'elle pour la rattraper. Ensuite Lily était tombée sur James, puis avait fait un truck bizarre vers le soleil. La Griffondor avait ensuite tenté d'assassiné James en le rendant paraplégique et elle s'était enfuie vers la Forêt Interdite en la traitant de… Traîtresse ?

James tentait difficilement de se relevait. Il grimaçait et aperçut la course de Lily. Sans dire un mot, il s'élança vers elle.

Lily pleurait adossée à un vieux chêne. Comment sa meilleure amie pouvait-elle draguer cette énergumène de Potter ?! Alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que Lily le détestait, elle le haïssait ! Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle repliait ses genoux vers sa poitrine.

Les hauts arbres noirs de la forêt mystique étendaient leurs branches au-dessus d'elle, voilant presque totalement le ciel qui devait être d'un bleu resplendissant et seul de minces filets de lumières réussissait à traverser l'épais feuillage qui servait de dôme à la forêt. Il régnait une ambiance froide et maléfique qui ne contribuait qu'à faire redoubler les larmes de la rousse.

Des pas se firent entendre. Peu être était-ce ces centaures qui viendraient lui faire regretter son intrusion dans leur territoire ? Ou pire…

« Lily ! Lily répond ! T'es où ! » criait une voix inquiète.

Lily reconnue celle de James… de Potter. Il semblait soucieux.

« Écoute Lily ! Tu te trompe, y'a rien entre moi et ta copine ! »

Elle sécha ses larmes, s'enfonça un peu plus dans les cimes de son chêne et lança furieuse

« De toute façon, je m'en fous ! Faites ce que vous voulez de vos vies »

Et il surgit de derrière l'arbre, se positionna devant elle.

C'est vrai qu'il était mignon… Avec ses grands yeux marron chocolats, sa coiffure rebelle et son regard à faire fondre un iceberg ! Il semblait vraiment inquiet et quand elle voulu se relever pour partir, il lui tient fermement les bras et la retient au sol.

« Écoute Lily, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Virginie voulait organiser une fête dans la salle commune des Griffondors et elle m'a demandé de l'aider, c'est tout ! »

« Bien sûr ! Et tu crois pas que je serai la première au courant si MA meilleure amie voulait organiser une fête dans ma salle commune ?! »

« Heu… c'est une fête particulière, en fait …» dit-il en regardant avec insistance les lacets de ses nouvelles baskets qui semblaient alors particulièrement intéressants

« Arrête Potter ! Tu mens mal ! Une fête spéciale… on aura tout entendu ! » lâcha-t-elle en tentant vainement de se défaire de l'emprise dudit Potter.

« Mais… Mais j'ai pas le droit te le dire tu comprends ! » il la regardait en lui jetant un regard suppliant qui signifiait 'Ne me pose plus de question, j'ai le droit de rien dire'. « Je suis sous le sceau du secret ! »

« Dis-le-moi »

« Mais… »

« Dis-le-moi où je te lance un sort si douloureux que ton cerveau l'enregistrera dans ta mémoire génétique et même tes gosses en seront traumatisés !»

« Heu… ok ok ok !!!Réfléchit, qu'est ce qui se passe la semaine prochaine ?»

« Heu… le contrôle d'histoire ? »

« Un peu plus personnel… »

« On à des steck-frites Mardi et Jeudi ! »

« J'ai dit personnel ! »

« Ben quoi, c'est personnel ! Bon, ok ! Heu…y'a le concert des Bizzards-Sisters ! »

« Réfléchit Lily-jolie, réfléchis. Ça se passe tous les ans, tu reçois des cadeaux et tes amis t'organisent une fête presque-surprise … »

« Ah ! Par Merlin ! C'est mon anniversaire ! »

James leva les yeux au ciel tout en la trouvant tellement mignonne avec son air surprit d'enfant qui vient de casser le collier préféré de sa maman. Qu'elle est belle !

« Mais… Mais je viens de faire tomber ma propre surprise-party à l'eau ! »

« Heu, oui. Enfin, JE viens de faire tomber TA surprise-party à l'eau ! Bon, allé, maintenant on y va, c'est dangereux par ici ! » Il se releva et tendit sa main à la jeune Griffondor pour l'aider à faire de même.

Celle-ci la prit et frissonna à son contact. Elle attribua cette réaction de fillette prépubère à l'ambiance menaçante de la forêt.

C'est alors qu'une flèche surgissant de nulle part vint se planter sur l'arbre juste à côté de sa tête. James, dans un geste protecteur, prit Lily par la taille et la serra contre lui quand deux autres flèches atterrirent à l'endroit où était deux secondes plus tôt la boite crânienne de la Griffondor.

« Les centaures, on est sur leurs terres ! Monte sur mon dos ! Vite ! »

Et Lily assista à la chose la plus incroyable qu'elle avait vu jusqu'ici. James se transforma en un cerf, un vrai cerf des bois, avec des cornes et des pattes ! Comme le père de Bambi ! Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

Mais une quatrième flèche coupa cours à ses réflexions et elle grippa sur le dos du cerf, entoura sous encolure avec ses bras et celui-ci parti au galop à travers la forêt.

Au long de la cerfochée (nda :adaptation à partit de chevauchée), trois nouvelles flèches faillirent faire finir nos deux protagonistes principaux en brochettes de cerf à la rousse, passant si près des oreilles de Lily qu'elle pouvait entendre le sifflement caractéristique de leur passage même en supportant les multiples coups de branches d'arbres qui s'écrasaient douloureusement sur son visage (même protégée. Nda : n'imaginez pas qu'elle restait bêtement la tête en l'air sur son cerf !).

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le parc et James (puisque c'était désormais James et non plus Potter) se rechangea immédiatement en humain (forme d'ailleurs très appréciée par la gente féminine) et Lily lui sauta dans les bras en le serrant très fort.

Celui-ci ne savait comment réagir et il se contenta d'apprécier le contact de son corps tout collé contre les siens (Ils sont habillés. Lily n'a pas perdu ses vêtements en route et James s'est métamorphosé avec sa robe de sorcier). Il caressa ses cheveux et Lily mit fin à leur étreinte en déposant un baiser sur la joue du Griffondor qui, malgré ses nombreuses aventures, rougit violemment à ce petit geste d'affection.

« Ca fais deux fois que ton dos me sauve la vie aujourd'hui » dit-elle en souriant

« Ah, qu'elle brave mon dos… »

« Heu… Comment on fait pour la fête »

« Je ne t'ai rien dit, tu n'es au courant de rien, tu sera surprise et heureuse quand tu entendras le « Joyeux Anniversaire Lily » sinon je me fais tuer par ta copine ! Va falloir que tu t'entraînes !»

« Comme ça : Ooooh » mima-t-elle en singeant une pose de surprise absolue aussi crédible que celle des Miss Monde dans leurs vœux de 'Paix dans le monde'.

« Bravo, t'as un don ! »

Ils continuèrent à rires en marchant et quand James commença à raconter une blague a propos des nains souriant de la bûche de Noël, une silhouette féminine s'approcha en courant d'eux. C'était Minerva McGonagal, la prof de métamorphose. Elle était arrivée à Poudlard l'année dernière et semblait devoir y rester pour longtemps. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, les deux Griffondors purent constaté qu'elle était à bout de souffle…

« Les enfants, j'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer » reussit-elle à articuler

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Qu'en pensez vous ? Laissez- moi des reviews et je vous promets d'écrire le prochain plus vite et en m'appliquant plus !

Laetitia Osborne


End file.
